1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, more particularly to a connector assembly with improved grounding means.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an electronic device is lower profile and multifunctional. So accessories are attached to the electronic device, such as connector assembly should be transmitting fast, smaller contour, simplified and friendly usage. USB and Audio jack are commonly input/output interfaces for a computer or other consumer device, and those interfaces are commonly mounted to a cage of a computer or other electronic devices and to link with other peripheral devices. CN Pat. No. 1144326 issued on Mar. 31, 2004 to Ko et al. discloses a connector assembly adapted for mounting to a cage of a computer. The connector assembly includes an external cover and two USB connector enclosed in the external cover. Two bolts are assembled to lateral sides of a front side of the external cover, and a conductive pad with a hole therein is threaded and assembled to each bolt and further contacts a metallic shell of the corresponding USB connector to achieve better grounding function. However, relation between the conductive pad and the metallic shell may loose, after the USB connector mates again and again with its counterpart.
Hence, a connector assembly with improved grounding device is desired.